Blood 15
by Hotaru
Summary: WuFei is a vampire, and goes after Duo.
1. Default Chapter

Blood 1/5

By: Hotaru

Warnings: vampires, 2x5 craziness! This is for my nee-chan GoD, and Azie!

He watched as the young blond walked through the park. The sun had just set and the sky was a pinkish orange. /Still to bright./ he thought, watching that blond hair sway from side to side. He jumped down from his perch on a tree and followed her. Her maroon skirt swayed along with her hair. Creamy white legs striding proudly as she walked through the park. And he continued to follow, unnoticed. The sky was completely black by then. Smirking, he walked directly in back of her. Reaching out his pale hand, he clasped it over her mouth. 

He could almost hear the blood pumping through her veins speed up. "I promise I won't hurt you if you tell me the one thing I desire." The boy said from behind. The girl nodded. "Who is the girl with the chestnut braid?" the boy asked, removing his hand from her mouth just enough for her to speak. "I don't know." She said shakily. Sighing angrily, the boy moved his head towards the girls neck. "Wrong answer." He said quietly. The girl thrust her elbow into the boys stomach and ran as fast as she could. "Ooh I love a good chase." The boy quirked, following the girl.   


She pulled a dagger-like knife from her pocket and continued to run through Central Park. [1] She ran up the stairs to the Shakespeirean Garden [2] and broke the latch to the door. "Silly girl." The boy remarked, watching her from outside the stain glass windows. She looked for a phone, but found nothing. The boy walked inside as he saw the girl run up the spiral stairs into a tower. He walked up the stairs slowly and heard her heavy breathing. He reached the top and was met with the tip of a knife. "Leave me alone!" the girl shouted. The boy advanced and stepped into the moonlight.

The girl noticed his asian features illuminated by the moonlight. His skin was deftly pale however. She stepped back to the window and thrust the knife forward again. "Leave me alone!" she sobbed. "I only want to find her. Why couldn't you tell me?" the boy asked. The girl gulped and felt the cold glass press against her back. "I told you! I don't know who she is! Please don't hurt me!" she pleaded. The boy smiled and showed his fangs. The girl dropped the knife and was putting all of her weight against the window. "Rah!" the boy hissed. The girl screamed and lunged backwards, and plunged out of the window and crashed to the ground. 

Leaping out of the window, the boy smiled and drank every last drop of the girls blood before sealing her wounds with his own blood. Disappearing once more into the darkness, he would have to wait until the next night.

"In other news, another young girl is dead today after a vicious attack last night. Police say that Dorothy Catalonia, a student at a local highschool was attacked a short while after dusk last night. There are rumors she was pushed out of the tower window at the Shakesperian Gardens in Central Park." 

"I can't believe what's been happening lately! Poor girl." Hilde Schbeiker exclaimed as she and her friend Duo Maxwell walked home from school. "Yeah. That really bites. I heard rumors that when doctors performed an autopsy that there was no blood left in her body." Duo replied. "That's creepy! Who would do such a terrible thing?" Hilde asked as they walked into a coffee shop. They sat at a booth and ordered a late lunch, early dinner. "Someone as been killed every night this week. I'm afraid of going out alone." Hilde said, looking out the window, shivering slighty. 

Duo grinned and said, "Well you have me to protect you!" Hilde smiled and continued to look outside. "That's reassuring Duo but what happens when they drink all your blood?" she asked. "Drink all my blood? Who?" Duo asked, leaning towards Hilde slighty. Hilde turned to him and replied, "Oh..I guess I just assumed it was vampires that's all." Duo burst into laughted, making serveral patrons stare in their direction. "Shh! Duo I'm serious!!" Hilde hissed. Duo stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes. "Hilde, angel, dear…there is no such thing as vampires. This is probably some sicko who thinks he's a vampire so he goes and kills people to drink their blood." He said, in a vampiry voice. 

They ate lunch then began to head home. "Why don't we take a detour through the park?" Hilde suggested. Duo rolled his eyes. "Hil, the train is right down the street. Why take a detour?" he asked. [3] Hilde grinned and pulled Duo into the park. "Cause it's a nice park and I want to! Plus, it'll be romantic." She said, taking Duo's arm. They walked through Central Park, past joggers in their bright neon clothes and dog walkers. Hilde led Duo up to the balcony in the Shakesperian Garden that looked across a huge lake and almost all of Central Park [4] "Isn't it lovely Duo?" Hilde asked. Duo nodded and turned to look at the medevil castle behind them. "We gotta come here more often." He said, taking in the semi-familiar sights. 

Duo felt a slender arm slide around his neck. He giggled slightly. Hilde also felt an arm around hers. "Duo you smoothy." She whispered. Duo grinned and looked down at her. Her arms were crossed in front of her. /Holy shit./ Hilde looked over to see Duo's hands in his pockets. The arms around their necks tightened, and flipped them over onto the ground. "What the fuck?!" Duo yelped, wincing as his body slammed against the stone ground. "I've been waiting for you for a long, long time." A boy from behind said. Hilde squirmed to be free of the tight grip that was holding her down. "Duo—run!" she screamed, biting down on the boys arm. Duo leaped from the ground and ran down the winding wooden stairs. He tripped and rolled the rest of the way down. 

The boy grabbed Hilde's hair and tilted her face to him. "That was a very silly move. Now I have to kill you." The boy said, preparing to sink his fangs deep into her flesh and relish in her sweet blood. "In your dreams creep!" Hilde spat, kicking the boy in the groins and running in the direction Duo had. "Duo—go go!" she yelled, finding Duo waiting by a stone bench. He took her hand and they continued to run, down the dirt hill, across the bench and out of the park. "Can we go to the train now please?!" Duo asked. Hilde hailed a cab and said, "I'd rather not. Seventy sixth and a hundreth street please." They sat in the back of the cab and sighed.

Once Hilde reached her apartment, safe and sound, Duo walked home as well. Every shadow he said looked evil and scary. He quickened his pace and didn't slow until he arrived home. "Mom? Dad?" he called out, kicking off his shoes by the door. /I guess they're not home. Great. Now vampire boy can get me./ He locked himself in his room and covered his head with head phones. He could only do his home work with the radio blasting. Hilde said it was a lie, but that's Duo Maxwell for ya!

Hilde sat in the kitchen, poring over text books and notes. Her parents left a note saying the went to dinner with the Maxwells and would be home late. :creak: Hilde dropped her pen and ran to the knife rack. The lights were turned off, leaving her in total darkness. "Oh no you don't." She froze as two arms reached around her body, grabbing both arms and holding them tightly. "L-Let me go!" she whispered. "Tell me what I want and I will." The boy behind her said, feeling her steady pulse against his fingers. "W-What do you want to know?" Hilde asked, trying to break from this boy's stone grip. 

"You were with her…where is she now?" the boy asked, putting his nose to Hilde's neck and inhaling deeply. "He…I-I don't know!" Hilde exclaimed, squirming as she felt the boy's tongue run across her neck. "I think you do…why don't you tell me?" the boy said, pressing his fangs oh-so-gently into Hilde's neck. "Okay! It's Duo…Duo Maxwell. He lives a few blocks from here." She said weakly, growing faint from the loss of blood. "Mm..very good. I am grateful to you girl. I shall spare your life." The boy said, puncturing his finger and pressing it to her neck. He nearly hopped across invisible clouds and out of Hilde's apartment. /Duo…/ Hilde ran to the phone and dialed Duo's number.

Taking a break from homework, Duo sauntered into the kitchen and searched for a snack. Finding only fruits, which he didn't like too much, he settled on water. Holding the jug to his lips, he began to gulp down the cool, refreshing, two parts hydrogen, one part oxygen. He noticed the red light on the answering maching blinking. He pressed the button and replaced the water. "Duo! Run! He's coming! Duo, are you there?! DUO!!? Please if you hear this, run away!! He's coming after you! Please!!" Duo turned as pale as a sheet. Not wasting another second, he ran to the front door, pulled on his boots and coat and ran outside. /Fuck, fuck, fuck! This is so not good!/ 

He ran past the South Street Seaport [5] to his friend, Quatre Winner's house. "Quatraaaaaa!! Open the door!!" Duo screamed, pounding his fists on the white door. The door opened to reveal wide eyed Quatre. "Duo what's wrong?!" Heero asked. Duo ran past him, into his bedroom and under the bed. "I gotta hide here Quat. He's after me!" Duo whispered. "Who is?" Quatre asked, looking under the bed. "The vampire guy! He chased me and Hilde in the park then followed us home!!" Duo hissed. Quatre rolled his eyes and went back to work. /Crazy baka…vampires? Heh, there's no such thing!/

Hotaru

[1] Nice place, not too scary at night as long as you're with some people!

[2] Also nice except it was closed and I haven't gone to the city lately! 

[3] These places actually exist! Though I didn't go in the coffee shop, it's by…86th street I think…and there's a train station by 110th. I'm not sure tho.

[4] Really great view by the way!!

[5] Those stingy bastards charged me five bucks for some godsdamn chicken! We were trying to get to the ferry in time but he took his sweet ass time!


	2. Blood 2/5

Blood 2/5

By: Hotaru

Throughout the entire next day, Duo couldn't take five steps without looking behind his back. The championship basketball game was the next day. He had to concentrate on playing ball. Laguardia v.s. Curtis for the PAL championship. [1] He had evening practice with the rest of the team. /Team is good. People…that vampire won't come after me with a lot of people around./ Duo thought as he changed in the locker room from his regular clothes to his uniform. The coach had them do practices, then have a game. Duo felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. /He's here./ he looked around the gym and stopped at the bleachers. He was there.

"Maxwell, come on, you're up!" Duo shook his head and ran onto the court. He tried his best that day, as he always did. That night he'd find out if he'd be playing in the game tomorrow. He was pretty much of a shoe in since he was un-doubtably the best player but what goes on through people's minds these days. "Okay guys. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this moment to come. And as much as I want you all to play, it's for the teams best interest if these select few are in the game tomorrow." Duo crossed his fingers and listened to every name. "…And finally—Duo Maxwell. See you tomorrow morning! [Saturday]."

Duo watched the team file to the locker room. He always felt bad for the guys who weren't picked. /Better do a little practicing of my own./ He thought, shooting the ball to the hoop. About an hour later, he finally went to the showers. No one was left to protect him if that vampire came back. The gray walls had an eerie glow as Duo stood under the flowing water. /Best way to break the tension is to sing!/ "One day I will build a fountain. Drink and never grow old. Then I'll market an elixer that will eliminate the common cold. Find your sickness on my list Pay up front and make a wish---shit shit…" Duo started to sing the only song that came to his mind [2], when the lights turned off.

He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. "H-Hello? I have gun!" Duo shouted, feeling his way through the dark to his locker. "I'm also a martial arts expert…and I have toxic chemicals! Don't come near me!" he continued, sighing when he reached his locker. Duo quickly pulled out his silver zippo and flipped it on. "Hello?" he called out, looking around the semi-alluminated room. He froze when he saw those familiar chinese shoed feet. "I found you." A silky voice said. Duo pulled his clothes on and turned the lighter on again. The boy was behind him. "W-What do you want?" Duo said, shuddering as the boy's arms wrapped around his body.

"You don't have to be afraid Duo. I won't hurt you." The boy whispered into Duo's ear. "Who are you?" Duo asked. "My name is Chang Wufei. I've been searching for you for a long time Duo." Wufei replied, sitting Duo down on the bench. "Why?" Duo felt as if he had swallowed a bag of cotton. Cupping Duo's head in his hands, Wufei said, "Because I love you." Duo leaped from the bench and ran to the wall. "Woah woah woah!" he nearly shouted. Wufei was hurt, it showed in his eyes. "I wanted to help you Duo. For I know about your feelings." He said quietly. Duo sighed slightly. Wufei tempted to get closer. "How you don't want these feelings but they won't go away." He continued. /How the hell does he know this?/

Wufei smiled softly. "Your eyes tell me everything Duo. I told you not to be afraid of me." Duo slid to the ground. "Okay, so you know." He muttered. Wufei smiled and sat in front of him. He could nearly smell the blood flowing through every inch of Duo's body. So inviting, so warm, so delicious. "It is not a reason to be ashamed." He said. Duo snorted and crossed his arms. "Yeah right! People insult each other by calling them gay! And now, someone actually is!" he said smugly. Wufei needed to feed. He was watching Duo for so long. He was hungry. /Not him. Not yet./ "I know a place we could go together where no one would look at us differently." Wufei said, smushing his hormones down.

Duo looked so beautiful, sitting there in the dark. His hair still damp from the shower, his violet eyes looking slightly distraught. "Oh yeah. Where is it? Heaven?" Duo asked sarcastically. Wufei shook his head. "No…heaven is much too bright. We'd go to where I live. We'd never have to leave." He said, reaching for Duo's hand, who pulled it back. "Well listen bud, I'm human, you're a blood sucking vampire. I don't think this is a match made in heaven..or what ever the hell you're talking about." He said, before jumping off the floor and running out the door. /Duo…/ Wufei decided to follow his prey. Duo ran down to the train, popped a token in and waited for the train.

Wufei smiled softly to himself. Duo looked down at his watch every thirty seconds. A train arrived and screeched to a halt. Duo ran on, not letting the other passangers exit first. Wufei giggled and hopped on the last car. He walked down the entire length of the train and finally saw Duo sitting in the front. He walked over to him and said, "I told you not to be afraid." Duo's violet eyes widened. "Please leave me alone." He whispered. Wufei frowned as the train lurched to a stop. A few passangers left, leaving Wufei a seat. "Duo. I promised you I won't kill you. Why can't we be friends?" he asked, feeling his body weaken with every breath he took. He needed to feed or else he couldn't follow Duo anymore.

"I already told you why." Duo said, jumping up and out of the train. Wufei followed him, getting weaker with every step. "Where are you going?" He asked, searching the area for food. "The Seaport." Duo replied. Wufei spotted someone. "I'll meet you there shortly." He said, stalking his prey. A young woman, no older than twenty wearing a short skirt and halter top, ciggarette in hand. She was standing outside a club. Wufei smirked as she said, "Lookin' for a good screw?" He led her into a near by alley way and sucked her dry. He licked his lips and sealed the two fang marks on her neck. He resumed following Duo. The Seaport was lit up and people were bustling about, looking at the boats, or chatting outside the restaurants. 

Wufei walked inside, ignoring the stares her received. Some people just don't know when to stop. He found Duo munching on a hamburger and fries by a candystore [3]. Wufei slid into the seat in front of him. Duo held a fry in his mouth and sighed. "What now?" he asked. "I have just fed. You don't have to worry." Wufei replied. Duo groaned and reached for his soda. "Okay. Why not. We can be friends okay?" he said. Wufei was taken back. He raised an eyebrow. Duo grinned and said, "Well, I could tell you were mighty hungry on the train and you resisted me, which frankly is an amazing feat—" Wufei smiled and resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks. He was just too cute.

Duo stood up and emptied his tray, and only after making a stop at the candy store, did he finally head home. Wufei followed close behind, staring at Duo's swaying hips, and that braid. What was so marvelous about it? Why did it facinate him so? Duo walked up to his apartment and sighed. "Where are your parents?" Wufei asked as they stood outside the door. Duo pushed his key in and replied, "Well, if he hasn't been laid off yet, my dads at work. And my mom…eh." Wufei frowned. Aren't humans supposed to love and take care of their children? They walked inside and Duo flipped on the lights. Wufei winced and his arm flew up to sheild his eyes. 

He blinked a few times, trying desperatly to adjust to the bright light. Duo quickly turned off the lights. "Sorry. Light is bad huh." He said sheepishly. Wufei nodded. /Candles….they'd set the mood./ "What about lightin' some candles or something? That wouldn't be too bad would it?" Duo asked. Wufei smiled and replied, "No." Duo proceeded to search his kitchen, looking for candles, banging into something every so often. "Ah ha! Found 'em." He said triumphantly. Lighting his zippo, he managed to make his way to his room. Wufei nearly tripped over the clutter inside. Duo tossed some clothes into a pile and set up the candles on his desk. He lit them then flopped on the bed.

"So tell me Mr. Vampire. Where do you live?" he asked. Wufei stood by the front door and licked his lips. Duo was laying on the bed, a grin on his face, propped up on one elbow. /So delicious…/ "Oh…an old house in Pennsylvania. It's a long while from here." He replied. Duo patted the bed. "Come sit down. So where have you been staying?" Wufei sighed happily and sat next to Duo. "Dark places. Where no one can bother me." He replied. Duo smirked and said, "You're probably staying at that old ferry terminal aren't you? That place looks fit for a vampire.." Wufei frowned at the thought of that old run down terminal. Even the pidgeons probably thought it was ugly.

"Sorry." Duo mumbled. Wufei reached out and put his hand to Duo's face. "Mm…so warm." He murmured, closing his eyes. Duo shivered at his cold touch. "It has been so long since I've felt a face this warm…everyone I drink—they're always so cold when I do. So afraid…" Duo muffled a happy laugh as Wufei's fingers began to entwine in his hair. "Such soft hair…" /Stop Duo!! He's a vampire! Resist the urge…ah./ Wufei began to scratch softly behind Duo's ear. A major pleasure spot. Wufei shuddered in delight as he moved closer to Duo. He kissed Duo's lips tenderly, a jolt of pleasure tearing through his body. 

Duo melted and his hands reached up to Wufei. /nononononononononononononononono/ He hissed as Wufei bit down on his lip, the taste of blood spilling into each of their mouths. Duo moaned as Wufei sucked on his lip gently. "Duo? Are you home?" Wufei leaped off of Duo into a nearby closet as the door opened. "Uh..hi dad." Duo said. His father looked at the candles, and back to Duo. "Uh…son? Wha…" his father muttered before closing the door. He was never okay with Duo's sexuality. It always bothered him. Wufei growled softly at that stupid, stupid man! He was about to have Duo finally! And that stupid man interrupted. /He will pay…/

Hotaru

[1] For names sake, Laguardia is the only school I can think of in the city, and Curtis is my shit hole school!

[2] It's 'Some Fantastic' by the Barenaked Ladies. It's the only cd I have here!

[3] I luv this place!! The candy store is cool and there's yummy food!!


	3. Blood 3/5

Blood 3/5

By: Hotaru

Duo smiled sheepishly as Wufei emerged from the closet. "Uh..I better get some sleep, Big day tomorrow." He said finally. Holding back a frown, Wufei nodded and watched as Duo climbed gingerly into bed. "Maybe you'll make it to the game tomorrow?" Duo asked quietly. Wufei smiled to himself and replied, "We'll see." 

The next morning, the only remnants of Wufei's visit was a note. Duo was running late as usual so he stuffed it into his pocket quickly. His dad was still in bed, for it was a Saturday after all. Duo managed to grab a pop tart and ran to catch the train. He lugged his bag of basketball stuff around, bumping into people and walls. "Sorry, excuse me, sorry." He muttered, running through the streets trying to get to practice on time. His coach was a very punctual person. By the time he had reached Laguardia High, Duo was out of breath. He slowly dragged his feet to the gym. "Maxwell! It's about damn time! Go get changed and practice!" the coach said as he pasted Duo in the hall.

/Go change and practice he says. I swear if I didn't have any self control I'd kick his ass./ Duo jogged into the locker room and was greeted by his team mates. The newest one, Heero Yuy, caught his interest. The Prussian eyes and messy hair. Duo caught a quick glance at the young japanese boy before stripping out of his clothes and into their uniform. The locker room emptied out and soon it was just Duo and Heero. Shoving the last article of clothes into a locker, Duo slammed it shut. "Need some help buddy?" he asked as Heero desperatly tried to open his stuck locker. 

"Oh..um…" he mumbled. Duo grinned and punched the locker a few times. "Don't worry about it. It gets stuck a lot so just whack it and it'll open." He said with a wink. Heero smiled slightly and Duo headed onto the courts. Before he knew it, it was time for the game. 

Duo sat in the locker room, staring at the grey floor. He always got nervous before a game. "Duo—come on, they're waiting on you!" Duo's coach said. With one last sigh and look at the floor, the young American hopped up and followed his coach outside. "And finally, the man who doesn't hate to be late, Duo Maxwell!!" Duo grinned and waved as the crowd erupted in cheers. He glanced around, trying to find Wufei. He was probably hiding under the bleachers or something. The game began, and Duo was up and about. 

Wufei watched from under the bleachers where it was relativly dark. Too bright for his likings but dark enough. He enjoyed the sight of Duo running back and forth, that tank top uniform shirt showed his toned muscles well. As often as Duo scored points, he was knocked to the floor. /Why do they keep hurting him…/Wufei thought as a fellow teammate helped Duo up. Wufei took notice of the ones who kept knocking Duo down. He'd make sure they got what they deserve. "A great shot from the foul line from Pete Medina, a shot that even Duo Maxwell couldn't block!" 

Wufei scowled at the annoying announcer, who kept putting 'his' Duo down. The first quarter was over and Duo walked over to the bench. [1] He drank thirtsily from his bottled water and poured it onto his face. He offered some water to a team mate…the same one who had helped him up before. Wufei watched and read Duo and the other boys lips. "Rough out there isn't it?" Duo said, taking deep breaths. The other boy nodded. The horn blared signaling the resumption of the game. Wufei was hungry…he sheilded his eyes and ran out of the gym as fast as possible. 

Luckily the sun had went down and he was able to unsheild his eyes. There were a group of girls standing around outside, smoking. Wufei smiled and sauntered over to one. "Hey there." He whispered in that vampire voice of his. The girl giggled and eyed Wufei. "Um, who're you?" she asked in a Brooklyn accent. Wufei frowned as he smelled cigarettes, among other things on the girls breath. "It doesn't matter who I am…" Wufei said, slowly pulling the girl into an alley. "It matters what I am." The girl took another drag from her cigarette and blew the smoke in Wufei's face. "Then what are you?" she asked.

Wufei ran his tongue across his fangs and bit down on that girls neck, sucking her dry. Going around the school, Wufei managed to get back inside. Duo was nearly dripping with sweat as he ran back and forth. Wufei stood under the bleachers and held his breath. Duo managed to grab the ball and was dribbling down to make a shot. He leaped up and dunked it into the basket, only to be slammed into the floor. A refiree blew a whistle and a crowd of players and ref's grew around Duo. Wufei's mouth dropped open slightly. "Out of the way!" someone said, most likely a doctor.

"Can you speak son? Can you tell me your name?" he asked. Wufei took a shaky breath as he read the doctors lips. "Yeah. I'm Duo Maxwell." Duo muttered. "Good, it's your shoulder?" the doctor asked. Duo nodded as he clutched his right shoulder. He was helped from the floor and was walked over to the bleachers. "Get him an ice pack. You're gonna have to sit out the rest of the game Duo. I'm sorry." The coach said. Wufei growled. "Heero, take his place." Duo looked saddened as this Heero ran onto the court. Wufei felt his breathing increase. /He was looking forward to this game..he was going to show me…this feeling? Pain, sadness? It's so unfamiliar…/

Duo sat glumly on the side lines, watching the game. Those stupid Curtis jerks had to keep hitting him didn't they. "Look Duo, I didn't want you to miss out on the game. But what good are you if you can't even shoot?" the coach said, ignoring the game momentarily. Duo snorted and gripped the ice pack tighter. "Bull shit. I'm fine—I can play!" he said. An exasperated sigh escaped from the coach's lips and he turned back to the game. Duo sighed and looked around. Crowds of people, jumping up in their seats…/wait a minute! Those eyes…/ Duo leaned forwards and he saw a pair of obsidian eyes staring back at him. "Wufei. So he did come after all." He said to himself outloud.

Wufei smiled and nodded. Duo grinned and mouthed, "Do you want to stay or go?" Wufei shrugged and pointed to Duo's shoulder. He looked down at it and continued, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." They decided to stay and watch the rest of the game. Duo's team lost by three points. Wufei waited until the gym was empty to go into the locker room. 

Duo sat on a bench, his eyes burning with tears begging to be released. "Hey Duo." He looked up to see Heero, in his street clothes. "Hey." Duo mumbled, staring back at the floor. "Don't worry about it Duo. It's not your fault. They hit you on purpose because they knew you're the best player. We can always try again next year." Heero said, putting his hand on Duo's good shoulder. "Thanks." Duo said, sighing deeply. He heard Heero's footsteps echo to the end of the hall, then disappear. 

The tears came freely now, salty little droplets sliding down Duo's cheeks, and splashing to the floor silently. His vision blurred, but he didn't care. This game was important and he blew it again. What would his dad think? Or his mom? Duo stood up and wiped his eyed quickly. "Hey." He looked up to see his new vampire friend lurking in the darkness. Duo scowled and pulled his things out of the locker. "What's the matter Duo?" Wufei asked. Duo pressed his head against the cold steel locker door. "I blew it. I fucking blew it." He muttered, wincing as the muscles in his shoulders burned in pain.

"It's not that big a deal Duo. It's only a game." Wufei replied, sheilding his eyes as he walked into the dim light. He slowly helped Duo out of his uniform and back into his clothes. "They were counting on me. We've had a really rough year and we barely made it…I promised them we'd win. And that I'd try my best." Duo said sadly, as Wufei took his duffel bag so he could hold the ice to his shoulder. 

They made their way to Duo's apartment, only to find his parents weren't around. Dropping onto his bed, Duo whimpered. Wufei sat on the bed and pulled Duo's head into his lap. "I also promised him I'd win it. He'd be proud of me and maybe say 'Good job' or something." Duo whispered, clutching Wufei's white satin pants in his hands. /Being with Wufei like this is nice…I almost forget he is a vampire./ "Your father?" Wufei asked quietly. Duo nodded and sniffled. "He's always putting me d-down. Especially since…y'know I came out…always 'Fag this' of 'Fag that'. He said he lost all respect he had for me. This was the one thing I could do to make things right. To make him love me again."

Wufei stroked Duo's hair soothingly. "No Duo. Your father needs to love and accept you for who you are. I know how important this was to you and I'm sorry. It pains me to see you like this.." he whispered. Duo snuggled against the warmth that was Wufei. /I can't believe I am actually starting to like Wufei…so what if he's a vampire? I love to be with him…and he is dead sexy. Maybe things can work out between us./ 

Hotaru

[1] Never played basketball, don't know what the hell they're called. Quarters, innings, it's all the same!


	4. Blood 4/5

Blood 4/?

By: Hotaru

Warning: tiny weeny little lemon! 

A violet eye cracked open, wincing as the bright sunlight streamed through the window. Duo rolled onto his back and sighed. His shoulder still hurt like hell. Duo's eyes shot open and he looked around. "Wufei? Where are you?" he said outloud. His door opened. "Duo. Who the hell are you talking to?" his father asked. Duo shook his head and sighed again. "I heard about the game." His father said in a diasappointed voice. Duo groaned and closed his eyes again. A low growl escaped his fathers lips as Duo felt himself being lifted by the collar.

"Don't ignore me boy! You said you'd win!" he said. Duo winced and reached for his shoulder. "Yeah well I didn't exactly fuck up my shoulder on purpose!" he said angrily. He was thrown back onto the bed. "Get out—go somewhere, just leave!" His father said before slamming the door. Duo cursed at him under his breath and pulled on an old pair of black jeans and a shirt. Putting his arm in a sling, he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door. /Stupid baka kicked me out again. Not like I want to stay home with his fat lazy ass anyway!/ 

Duo found himself in front of Hilde's house. Sighing, he walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A few minutes later Hilde opened the door. "Duo? What are you doing here?" she asked groggily. Duo shrugged. "The old man kicked me out again. He's pretty mad that I lost the game." He replied, looking down at the welcome mat. "Oh…well you can come in but I'm going back to sleep." Hilde said, opening the door. 

A few hours later…

"I saw the whole thing Duo—they replaced you with that new kid right?" Hilde asked as they walked around the city. "Yep. He's a good kid and all but I don't think he was ready to play. And what sucks is that I think Coach knew too." Duo replied. Hilde frowned slightly. "I know how much this game meant to you Duo. I'm sorry you didn't play the whole game." She said softly. Duo kicked a soda can. /This sucks. The team probably hates me, dad hates me, Hilde's gonna punch the hell out of me when I finally tell her…and she thinks we're 'together' too. Shit. Maybe I'll let Wufei drink my blood after all./ 

Stopping suddenly, Duo sat on a bench. "Duo? What's wrong?" Hilde asked. Duo sighed. /Time to tell her. Okay man, be calm…/ "Hil…I gotta tell ya something." Duo said solemnly. Hilde sat down next to him on the bench looking very worried. "Okay…what?" she asked quietly. Sighing, Duo looked down at his shoes. "I don't know how to say this but…I…I'm gay." The color drained from Hilde's face. She turned and ran down the street, before Duo had any more time to speak. "Hilde!! Wait!!" Duo yelled, running after her. His basketball training made his legs stronger than hers and he nearly caught up with her.

She ran down into the subway and onto a train. Duo tried to get on but the doors closed before he had reached it. "Hilde…" A burst of warm air blew Duo's bangs up as he watched the train slowly disappear. He swallowed the gulps and blinked back the tears as he head back up the stairs. /What am I gonna do now? I've lost my best friend…I can't go home. I've been gone too long and he'll want to settle that with a couple punches…fuck me./ Duo walked around slowly, staring at the floor. People'd bump into him on occasion and mutter their 'Excuse me's and be on their way. Duo stopped in front of the old ferry terminal that Wufei was supposavly staying in.

He looked around and climbed towards it. Jagged rocks and broken wood tried to stop him. No doubt the cops would be coming soon, but that didn't matter. He had to find Wufei _now_. Duo found tears rolling down his eyes as he finally got inside the old terminal. He sneezed as dust flew into his nose. There was barely any light. "W-Wufei? Are you h-here?" he called out, not wanting to take another step. There was a flutter heard, perhaps of clothing and Duo felt someone next to him. "Duo—why are you here?" Wufei's voice asked. "I'm sick of living." Duo replied bluntly.

Wufei couldn't help but smile slightly. "What happened?" he asked, taking Duo's freezing cold hand. "I told Hilde—my best friend about, y'know, and she ran away. I tried to f-follow her but she hopped onto a t-train before I could catch her. I ruined everything! First I lost the game, I let my dad down, and now this!" Duo moaned, collapsing into Wufei's arms. "Okay, no need to feel sad." Wufei whispered, almost gliding in the air. He headed through the darkness, carrying Duo in his arms. "What needs to be done?" Duo asked quietly. 

A small smile rose to Wufei's lips as he entered the immortal world. "Where are we going?" Duo asked. He still thought they were in the terminal. "We're going to my home. You're going to become a vampire… _in_ _my_ _bed_." He replied lustfully. Duo shuddered slightly. /There's no reason to stay here anymore./ he concluded. Suddenly, they were in a dark room, with a large bed covered in black satin sheets. "Where are we now?" Duo asked. Wufei smiled devilishly and said, "This is my room. Now take off your clothes and lie down." Duo nodded and nearly tore his clothes off. 

Wufei grinned wickedly as Duo layed on the bed, his tanned skin gleaming with the cande light. He was blushing slightly. Wufei headed over to the bed and layed beside Duo. "Now before I continue I need to ask you…are you ready? I mean really ready? You'll never deal with death again, and you'll be able to have so much fun with me. Will you join me for eternity Duo?" he asked. Duo nodded and Wufei pressed his lips hotly against Duo's.

Duo moaned as Wufei bit on his lip and sucked the blood gently. "Mmm delicious." Wufei murmured. He smiled when he felt Duo's erection pushing against him. Wufei lowered his head to Duo's neck and inhaled, the smell of blood tickling his senses, sending him wild. He bit down, grabbing Duo's hand as he screamed rather loudly. He sucked Duo's sweet blood, loving the feeling of it swirling around in his mouth, and it tasted wonderful—like no human he's ever had before. Duo felt himself growing weaker and weaker. "Wha…I…so…tired.." Duo moaned.

Wufei took his clothes off swiftly and slit his wrist. He pressed it against Duo's mouth and turned him onto his stomach. "Drink." He said/ordered. Duo began to relish in the new taste of blood. He'd tasted his own blood before but Wufei's was sweeter and richer than any candy. His eyes widened as he felt Wufei enter him swiftly. Between lapping up the blood and the feeling of Wufei thrusting inside of him, Duo was in a stasis of pleasure. He couldn't move any longer, nor drink anymore blood. And then things went black.

Hotaru


	5. Blood 5/5

Blood 5/5

By: Hotaru

Wufei sighed as he watched Duo toss and turn in his 'transformation'. He looked like he was in so much pain. /You'll thank me once it's over love./ he thought, pressing a kiss against Duo's cheek. There was a knock on the door. "Wufei, how's he doing?" Wufei's older brother Trieze asked. Wufei looked down at Duo and sighed. "I suppose well enough. Though I have never seen a human in this much pain. "Fear not brother, he'll be fine. You were the same when you first came here." Trieze said. Wufei blushed slightly and looked back down at Duo.

Finally, the vampire blood was flowing through his veins, the fangs were nestled in his mouth. "Hn.." he moaned, curling into a ball. Wufei shook Duo gently. "Duo, are you okay? Wake up love." He whispered into Duo's ear. "Hm..Wufei? 'Zat you?" Duo mumbled, opening his eyes slowly. "Yes love." Wufei whispered. "Did it work? Am I a vampire now?" Duo asked, looking up at Wufei. "Of course it worked love. How do you feel?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know. Hey wait a minute—what's going to happen in..the mortal world? Will they declare me missing or what?" Duo asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Wufei smiled and helped Duo up. "Your funeral is going on as we speak. Would you like to go watch?" he asked. Duo wrinkled his brow and nodded. "When you turn into a vampire, your soul sort of leaves your mortal body, and comes here. So you're mortal body was found in the terminal. The police will say you were attacked by a homeless person, case closed." Wufei explained as they returned to the mortal world. 

"Really? That's cool—I think. So, this isn't my real body?" Duo asked, looking down at his hands. "Well, this is you in your purest form. What you *really* look like. Your mortal body was merely a shell protecting your immortal body." Wufei replied as they entered the funeral parlor. "Oh…how the hell do you know all this stuff?" Duo asked. "My brother told me when I first became a vampire. I suppose it's a tradition." Wufei replied. They walked into the room, unnoticed, for they couldn't be seen. "And so, we lay this dear boy of sixteen to lay at rest in God's eternal kingdom of heaven. Amen." The preacher closed his bible and bowed his head to Duo's mortal body.

Hilde sat in the front row, holding a tissue to her eyes. Duo's father was somewhere in the middle. He looked sort of sad but almost relieved. 'That's him. The bastard isn't even crying.' Duo said angrily. Heero was there as well, _next_ _to_ _Hilde_ comforting her. There were a few members of the basketball team there, and the coach. Even a few school mates. One by one they began to say good bye to Duo. "Uh..son. I-I'm sorry." Duo's father mumbled before rushing out of the room. Wufei took Duo's hand as Hilde, the last person, went to the coffin.

"Oh Duo…why did this happen? I didn't mean to run away, I was just scared and confused. Please don't stay angry at me, where ever you are. I really did love you…I still do." Duo frowned and walked over to Hilde and put his hand on her shoulder. Hilde jumped and turned around. "D-Duo?! What…what the hell is this?!" Hilde exclaimed. [AN- My vampires have the ability to choose when they can be seen. Cool huh?] Duo smiled softly. "I ain't dead Hilde. I'm very much alive." Duo said. Hilde backed away from him slowly. "Who are you? Who the hell is in that casket?" Hilde asked, becoming very scared. "Hilde, I didn't die. That guy is me, only my mortal form. What you see before you is my immortal form."

"I'm not a human any more. I'm a vampire." Hilde shook her head and said, "No Duo…there's no such thing as vampires. This is just some sick game you're trying to play!" Duo crossed his arms. "No Hilde. It's not a game. I'm a vampire, look at my fangs, look at my skin, look at me! I'm not me anymore!" he said. Hilde crumpled into a chair and sobbed. "Why Duo? Why'd you have to leave me?" she asked angrily. Duo sighed. "Because I didn't belong here anymore. Everything was going wrong and I just couldn't take it anymore." He said.

Hilde shook her head. "Everyone has difficulties in life. But you just ran away! Taking the easy way out, again! Why couldn't you just try to deal with your problems? I would have helped you." Wufei stood, watching. Duo made a very good vampire. "Well Hilde, yeah, maybe I did take the easy way out but I'm much happier as a vampire than I would ever be as a human. I'm gone Hilde. Maybe I'll come visit you one day but right now I want to go home." 

Wufei took Duo's hand and, after feeding on some ditzy teen age girls, they returned home. While holding each other that night, Duo poked Wufei's nose and asked, "Fei, what's your favorite food?" Wufei smiled devilishly and whispered, "Blood."

~Owari~ 

Hotaru ~ the end! Hope you liked it! This was made for nee-chan and imouto-chan, you know who you are!!


End file.
